A Change of Plans
by Daphne Hime-Sama
Summary: My frist Pokemon fic. Not a very good attempt but it will do. Hints of AAML and a little JAJL too.


A Change of Plans

By: Daphne Hime-Sama

Hi there! Well, this is my first shot a Pokemon fic. Most of this I wrote while I was bored in some of my classes so I might not be my best work. I wrote this so I could practice writing a Pokemon fic. Note there is a hint of AAML and maybe a little JAJL near the end. I don't own any of these characters so don't sue me! ^_^'

******

It was night fall and the stars were shining high and the moon at it's fullest. Misty was laying down in her sleeping bag, staring at the starry sky.

"I don't believe it," Misty said to her self. "It's been almost two years since I met Ash and I've had a crush on him for that long."

Misty got up and walked to Ash, who was sleeping soundly. She giggled at his snoring and then woke him up.

Ash yawned and turned to Misty. "What is it?"

"Do you remember the day we met?" Misty asked.

"Yes," Ash replied. "I mean, it's kind of hard to forget a day when someone fishes you out of a river."

"Yea," Misty agreed. "I guess it would be pretty hard to forget. It's also hard to forget the fact that you stole my -."She stopped in mid-sentence, remembering that she promised herself never to bring up the bike to Ash.

It's about the bike isn't it?" Misty nodded as Ash continued. "Listen, Misty,I want to know why you've been following me all this time and I don't want to hear about the bike."

Misty paused, she remembered that she hesitated the first time Ash asked her that question, that's when she thought of the bike excuse. But now, she couldn't bring up "the bike excuse." She had no choice, she had to tell him how she really felt.

"I really- I mean - I don't," Misty fumbled at the words.

"It's okay," Ash reassured her. "You can tell me. We're friends, right?"

Misty sighed, "You see, the thing is Ash," then she whispered and said. "I kind of have a crush on you."

Ash got a shocked look on his face. Those words hit him hard, he really didn't know what to think. "You're not lying, are you?"

Misty shook her head. "No I'm not."

"But why?" Ash said. "You always called me dum, stupid, and clumsy. Why?"

"I did that so you wouldn't get suspicious. That and I wanted you to be the best Pokemon trainer you could be," Misty said. "My sisters did the same thing to me. They may have called me a poor trainer, but deep down, they wanted me to do my best too. So that's way I called you all those names, so you'll be more driven to be the best. That's you're goal, right?"

"Wow," Ash said. "Those are good reasons and yes that is my goal, ever since I can remember. But there's more to that. Misty, you're a really good friend, and an even better trainer, there are times when I thought that were a pain. But you were always there for me. You never let me down. And, yes Misty, I do like you the way you like me."

Misty blushed. She had never seen this side of Ash before. She took his had and asked him, "Do you know what it's like to be kissed?"

"Not really," Ash said. "But I kind of want to find out."

"Well, why not now?" Misty said, gazing into his dark eyes.

"Okay then." Ash said, gazing into her clear, aqua blue eyes.

They tilted their heads a little. Their lips were a bout to touch when…

"Prepare for trouble!" A voice cried trough the trees.

"Make it double!" Another voice cried.

"Not them!" Ash cried. "Not now!"

Team Rocket went trough their motto. Then they turned to Ash and Misty.

"Well, well, well," Jessie said. "I guess are little lovebirds are about to smooch!"

"Eeeehee," James squealed. "How cute! But enough with this mushy stuff! We want something from you and it's not your Pikachu."

"Well, what is it!" Misty shouted in anger.

"You!" Jessie said.

"Why me?" Misty said.

"'Cause The Boss said so!" Jessie answered. "And I don't have time for games! Meowth! The net!"

"Right Jessie!" Meowth shouted trough the trees.

Meowth pulled a lever, and trough the trees, a wire net was falling in Misty's direction.

"Misty! Look out!," Ash said, pushing her out of the way, just in time for the net to land. But, Ash got caught in the process.

"No! Ash!" Misty shouted, getting up and running to the net.

"Run, Misty run!" Ash shouted. "Save your self!"

Misty did just that. She ran until she was a good ways away from the campsite.

"Rats!" Jessie shouted looking at the net. "We caught the wrong twerp."

"It's not a total loss," James said. "I got an idea."

Meowth's eyes widened, "James has an idea! This is a breakthrough!"

"Oh shut up!" Jessie snapped a Meowth. "What is it? I'll give you a chance this time!"

"I'll tell you when we get to the hide out." James said.

Misty looked helplessly as Team Rocket took Ash deep into the forest. 

"Don't worry Ash," Misty said. "I'll rescue you!"

With that, Misty ran into the forest.

****

Meanwile, back at Team Rocket's hide-out, James was discussing his plan with Jessie.

"My plan is that if Misty has such big feelings for this twerp, she will be lured here," James said. "Let's just say that Ash is the bait to capture Misty."

Jessie leaned her chair against the wall. She was feeling kind of tired after their haul.

"Pretty good idea considering it came from such a lame- brain," Jessie said. "Where did you keep the twerp?"

"In the shed out side of this cabin," James said. "He was pounding his fists against the door and ordering to let him out but he stopped. Must have fallenasleep. Meowth is guarding the door." 

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't sleep on the job," Jessie yawned and looked at her watch. "We might as well head off to bed. Coming James?"

"In a minuet," James got up to see if Meowth was still guarding the shed. He saw Meowth, asleep outside the door. James shook his head. "Stupid Meowth. But I don't blame him." James yawned. "I could use a nap my self."

James pulled out his sleeping bag. He paused to see Jessie already asleep, he smiled. When Jessie wasn't yelling and giving out orders, she was actually quite beautiful. He sighed, laid his sleeping bag about a foot away from Jessie's, and dozed off.

****

Ash woke up the next moring with the sun beating on his face. He rubbed his eyes and remembered that he was kidnapped last night. Ash looked around the shed. It was about six feet long on all sides and eight feet tall. On the far side of the shed facing the door was a small window, covered in chicken wire. The door, of corse, was locked shut. 

Ash sat down on the ground and sighed. He was just wearing his black tee shirt and jeans. All his other stuff was at the camp. Even his Poke balls. 

"I only hope Misty finds me before Team Rocket wakes up," he said to him self. 

****

Misty couldn't sleep, she cried all night long. She knew that Team Rocket was too stupid to try any thing on Ash, but she couldn't help but think the worst. What if Jessie and James gave Ash to their boss? She knew that the boss of Team Rocket was ruthless enough to use him in some horrible plan. But she tried not to think about that right know. She had to find Ash and quick!

"I wonder where he is," Misty said. "Team Rocket couldn't have taking him far."

She then came across a cabin in the middle of the forest. Right next to it was a shed. 

"This must be where Jessie and James are staying," Misty said, walking toward the cabin. She looked inside, their she saw Jessie and James asleep on the floor of the cabin. 

"This is perfect!" Misty said. "Now to see if Ash is in the shed."

Misty tip-towed quietly to the shed. There, Meowth was asleep right next to the door. In his hand was the key to the lock on the door. Slowly, Misty reached over to shack the key. She gasped silently as he flinched and moved to the other side. 

Wiping the sweat off her fore-head, Misty turned the key in the lock. The door squeaked a little as she opened the door. Their, on the dusty floor of the shack sat Ash, head facing the ground. He looked up to see Misty, a huge smile crossed his face. 

"Misty!" he shouted and ran to give her a hug. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"  
  


"Me too Ash," Misty said responding to the hug. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha!," Ash and Misty turned around, it was Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"You little twerps thought you could get away huh?" Jessie said. "Well your wrong!"

Jessie than slammed the door shut and locked it. Ash tugged at the door knob.

"It's no use," Ash said. "Were locked in."

"Not quite," Misty said. "I have the key!"

"Wow!" Ash said. "You fooled Team Rocket!" Then Ash sweat dropped, "Of corse that isn't very hard to do."

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Misty said. "Let's find Team Rocket!"

*****

"We hit the jackpot!" James exclaimed. "We got all of the twerps Pokemon!"

"The boss will be so happy!" Jessie said.

"Yeah, for once we finally did something right!" Meowth said.

Jessie then smacked Meowth across the face.

Meowth sat up and rubbed his cheek, "Talk about cat abuse, Meowth!"

"Hey, you give those back!" A voice shouted out from the forest. The voice belonged to Ash.

"Why should we twerp?" Jessie asked.

"Because I said so!" Misty shouted. "Staryu, go!" Misty then threw a Poke ball at Team Rocket.

"Two can play at that game!" James exclaimed. "Go! Wheezing!"

Jessie followed James's example by letting out Arbok. A normal Pokemon battle went on. Ash went go get his Pikachu, which evidently sent Team Rocket flying.

"LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!" Team Rocket's voices cried out. Ash and Misty laughed as Jessie and James went flying. Ash looked at Misty.

"So where did we leave off last night?" Ash said.

"Out fist kiss." Misty said.

"Oh yeah," Ash said. He then placed a sweet kiss on Misty's lips. It wasn't all that long, but it was long enough for two very young people like Ash and Misty.

THE END

*****

Author's Note: This wasn't one of my better fics. This is more of an experiment to see if I would like writing Pokemon fics or not. It's pretty much your clichéd Pokemon fic. Not all that special. I wanted to add more Jessie and James love stuff in it but I couldn't fit it in. Well clichéd or not I still hope you enjoyed it. 

~DH-Sama 


End file.
